Owen
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = July 15, Age 333|Date of death = Before Age 461}} Owen (オーウエン, Oouen) is the third child and youngest son of Darry and Veronica, the younger brother of Miranda and Larry, the second grandson of Charlie Parker and Daphne, and Damien Blooms and Kathleen, the nephew of Mitchell. He's the best friend of his three teammates of the American Team like Z Fighters did is Kyle, Joe and Rod and also the childhood sweetheart to his new girlfriend, Shandi. He's the bravest fighter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces alongside with his older siblings and friends to protect Earth, Spencer World and the entire universe from powerful villains and destruction as he's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest. Appearance Owen is a young child and young man of slimmer build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. He's has the blue-green eyes, pale skin complexion and flat, messy dark brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Owen had three different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series. Owen have his hair covers his left side of his face with the rest of his hair goes to his chin. As a child, Owen wears his causal outfit attire is a green sweatshirt with the Blooms symbol on the back, with a tight dark blue, turtle-neck, black trousers pants, white and black boots with white soles. As a preteen, As a teenager, As a young adult, Personality Owen is a friendly, nice, native, carefree, cheerful, goofy, energetic, kindhearted and soft spoken, calm young little boy. He speaks nicely to the ones around him, even when being bullied. He is kind to his classmates and is quiet when needed. He respects his grandparents, older sister, older brother, parents and is willing to help the one around him. As a child, Owen was happy, sensitive, quiet, peaceful and sweet boy who likes to take long walks on the roof. He is very confident in both his appearance and his way of dealing with certain things. He really loves to go out to the field and have a picnic with himself. Since he really doesn't have any friends, Owen talks to the animals, monsters, dinosaurs and Pokemon sometimes while going to the fields. When in hand-to-hand combat, Joe, a close friend of his, had said that he seems to be more aggressive and more of a loudmouth, but seems to change when the fight ends, this makes him scary to most of his classmates. In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, as Owen gets older as a preteen at age eleven, he has a very energetic, chill, pure-hearted and carefree attitude. But in battle, he is very determined and will do anything to defeat the enemy. He is a strategist, like his friends and older siblings, Owen using his intelligence and knowledge skills of participating to feeling the opponents movements and martial arts and is rarely ever tricked their past villains in battle. Although often serious, he is very funny and caring to his comrades. He shows them how much he loves them by buying them gifts all the time and spending time with them. Spending time with his son made him see that his son is just like him and his father, mother, uncle, older sister, older brother and grandparents. Biography Background Owen is born on July 15 of Age 333 and Dragon Ball Z Garlic Jr. Saga He's mentioned by Korin, Owen has said to be one of the most prestigious members of the American Team like Z Fighters did. Ever since he was a child, he was extremely talented and was thought to be a prodigy by many to defeat Garlic Jr and his Spice Boys minions as a young child. Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Melissa, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu In the end of the movie, Dead Zone Owen's first appears as a The World's Strongest He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Owen is the Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, In Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone, In Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - Transformations Unlock Potential Owen Potential Unleashed Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Owen is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Movies * Owen, Trivia * Owen's name means Japanese name (オーウエン or Oouen) is in Celtic Baby Names the meaning of the name Owen is: Young fighter. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Owen is: or Eugene. * In Greek Baby Names the meaning of the name Owen is: Well-born. Famous bearer: Prince Eugene of Savoy. * In Welsh Baby Names the meaning of the name Owen is: Young warrior. Also can be a Well-born. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Owen is: Young fighter. * It is pronounced OH-en. It is of Scottish and Greek origin, and the meaning of Owen is "born of yew; youth". Variant of Eoghan. Also variant of the Latin name Eugenius (see Eugene). It may also derive from an old Celtic name meaning "born of Esos", referring to a god with a cult in Gaul. Owen Glendower was a 14th-century Welsh chieftain who fought unsuccessfully for Welsh independence from England. Common outside Wales since the 18th century. Author Owen Wister; actor Owen Wilson. Also form of Euan. Also form of Evan. * Owen's favorite hobby is yoga, walking, fighting opponents, adventures, carnival, martial arts, learning, reading and writing. * Owen's favorite food is sushi, shrimp burrito and dumplings. * Owen's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. Gallery naruto_oc___grandmother_and_grandson_by_namhye-1.jpg naruto_oc___grandmother_and_grandson_by_namhye-dcghn06.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2-1.jpg the_ozaki_family_by_namhye-db7acs2.jpg Naruto oc dont make mom angry by namhye dcghl9r-fullview.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Video games where Owen is playable Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters References Site Navigation